The proposed work involves the construction of molecular systems which can reveal the effect of remote binding forces on reaction rates and equilibria. Specifically, we are constructing macrocyclic polyether ionophores which incorporate 2,2' bipyridyl units, in such a manner that binding of transition metals at the bipyridyl site forces conformational changes at the remote, polyether site and thereby alters the receptivity of the latter to, say, alkali metals. Such systems are intended to mimic the allosteric behavior of enzymes and provide a means by which regulation of binding can be achieved in model systems. These studies will be expanded to determine changes in selectivity with remote binding forces. The construction of such molecules with subunit-type symmetry will be attempted.